Katakoto no koi
by Rakuen1
Summary: Loose in Japan. Osiris and another Duel Monster must find Red Eyes and Blue Eyes before Yuugi and anyones else knows that they are missing.


Kitsune-chan:I have one thing to say...CHII!!!!  
  
ChibiChiiMuse:Rakuen or Kitsune don't own YGO, Chii! Buuuuut, maybe she does own Divine Dragon.....  
  
Jounouchi:Wait a minute. I thought you were gonna say it.  
  
Kitsune:Don't get me started, Katsuya.  
  
Jouncouhi:Started on wha?  
  
Kitsune:.......  
  
Jounouchi:WHAT!??  
  
Seto:You inu. That shows how stupid you really are.  
  
Jouncouhi:...  
  
Kitsune:Now, now Seto. Lets not go treat your playbunny like that. ^^  
  
S&J:WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!????????????????  
  
Kitsune:^^ Katakoto no koi-Awkward Love  
Katakoto no koi "The Beginning of Insanity"  
Warning-This is a YAOI and SHOUNEN-AI!!!! You don't like! You don't read!!!! But for those that do..please! Keep on reading! ^^ Some favorites couples are in here. Y/Y, R/B, Either a Ryuuji/Jounouchi or a Seto/Jounouchi couple, but I can't make up my mind. ^^ And there are some Duel Monster pairing in here as well. Can't this fic get any intersting???  
  
Everyone:IIE!!! no!!!  
  
Kitsune:......Some parts in here will be from some of the charcters P.O.V. So, please enjoy!! ^^  
Loose in the Japan, Osiris and another Duel Monster must get Red and Blue Eyes back in the Shadow Realm before Yuugi, Yami or anyone else finds out that they were gone to begin with.  
It was quiet....too quiet.  
  
Quickly, I flapped my wings wondering what was going on. I couldn't hear Red and Blue argueing like always. I looked around as my six yellow gold pairs of wings flapped faster.  
  
Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to just blab on like that! *chuckles* I should had introduce myself right away. Yami and Yuugi-sama had taught us better manners then the ones I just showed.  
  
I am one of the Duel Monsters. I am called "Divine Dragon," I too, am one of the God cards, but one of the long lost forgotten God cards.  
  
What? Don't give me that look! There weren't just "Three Egyptain God," cards! There were more, but we are known as the "Lost Wings of Egyptain Gods." Well, I kind of take that back about us being forgotten God cards.  
  
The man who brought back us as "Duel Monster," did heard of us, but I guess Pegasus J. Crawford could make the three well known Egyptain God cards.  
  
I supposed the rest of us were just to powerful like the Toon Monster. *shudders* Creepy little Monsters if you ask me, but he wasn't the only one that brought back some of Shadow Monsters...  
  
Anyways, I am the only female out of the God cards, even though sometimes mortals that had heard of us; would mistaken me for a male, but then again. You can't really tell what sex we dragon are. *smiles* The card I'm chained too,(remember me saying something about someone else also bringing us, Shadow Monster? Well, he brought some of us other Egyptain Monster back.) my picture just shows a gold gleaming dragon with six pairs of wings. You can't really tell if I'm a female or male.  
  
I guess everyone just thinks that all dragons are male (which they are partially right about.) and that are no females. *grumbles* And like I said about being one of the God cards, I am known as Divine Dragon, but I guess is what you mortals call a "nickname," My full name is "Wing of Anubis, Divine Dragon," and the same goes for Osiris, Obelisk, and Ra.  
  
Saint Dragon, the God of Osiris  
  
The God of Obelisk  
  
The God of Sun, Dragon Ra, but in english we are known as something else too.   
  
I am not as powerful in what you call this card game "Duel Monster," but in here in the Shadow Realm. I'm just as powerful as all three cards put together. Heck! Even Kuriboh could take on any of the three God cards.  
  
So, now you know about me. Now as I was saying before you just popped out of now where. It was quieter then usual. You (if you ever spend time in the shadow realm) usually here Red and Blue (the two other powerful dragons of the mortal world) argueing about how bad the other Master's were.  
  
To you, they would be known as Jounouchi-sama and Seto-sama, but since Red lives in Yuugi and Yami-sama's deck; he has two Master's to defend for, but sometimes Celtic or Black Magician would back up Red.  
  
I flew faster. My body perfectly built for speed as it sliced through the air. Up ahead I could see groups of monster and they didn't seem to happy about something.  
  
There I spotted Black Magician along with Cletic, Black Magician Girl, Summoned Skull, Hyozanryu (a dragon of light; his body created out of a massive diamond) and other monsters that I either recgonized from Yuugi-sama deck or from his friends deck; like the Harpie Sister and Pet Dragon.  
  
Black Magician turned to look at me just as I landed on all fours. He seemed to have a worried look on his face, but why?  
  
"What's wrong? Why do you all look like you heard some bad news?" I asked; closing my wings against my body. I looked from one monster to another.  
  
Okay....they hesitated to answer. Now I was really beginning to worry.  
  
Before I could say anything else, I was interrupted.  
  
"Red and Blue are missing." a gruff low voice boomed through the air. It probably would make any mortal piss in their pants.  
  
I turned to see Obelisk the Tormentor (but he is actually very gentle) and with another gold monster with him, Ra.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked, facing both of them.  
  
"They somehow left the Shadow Realm and enter the Human World. Osiris is looking for them now. It seems that he too, was able to leave the Realm."  
  
My heart stopped beating as I felt the blood from my face drain.  
  
Red Eyes and Blue Eyes and Osiris.....OUT OF THE SHADOW REALM!?? But wouldn't Yami-sama would had notice!?? Wouldn't anyone notice two...no, THREE DRAGONS FROM THIER "DUEL MONSTER" GAME!! FLYING AROUND THERE!??? Unless you mortals are really that blind...no offense....  
  
Ra seemed to sense my thoughts. "They also seemed to find away to pass as mortals."  
  
"Humans, Ra. They are called humans." Black Magacian said. "You do reliazed you insult our Master, when you refer humans as 'mortals,'"  
  
He had a good point there. Ra just huffed and walked away. He was always the too "cool," one for us, Monster.  
  
Obelisk just sighed and looked at me. And I did not like the look he was giving me.   
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?? Stop it." Soon, everyone turned to look at me. I could felt my heat raising. I think is what you humans called "blushing,"  
  
"It seemed that Red, Blue, and Osiris had the energy to leave the Shadow Realm without being destroyed-unless summoned-and changed into a human to pass the Human World." Celtic said.  
  
"So, what does that have to do with you guys looking at me??" I wanted to fly off, but I just opened up all my wings and flapped them to cool myself down.  
  
"Your energy level flows a little bit more then the rest of us, here. Just like Red, Blue, and Osiris..." Black Magician girl said.  
  
"Ooooh no.." I back up. "Oh no, no, no, no. I am not going out "there," just to help Osiris look for Red and Blue. I'm sure they'll get bored of being out there and come back."  
  
Hyozanryu shook his head. "That would take awhile, Divine. You know how much energy those two have. You have twice the energy they have and Osiris can't track them by himself. Your helping him; would increase the chances of finding those two Dragons and bringing them back here, before Yami-sama even knows that they were missing in the first place."  
  
Everyone agreed with him. I groan. How do I get myself into these things??? I lowered my head and sigh. I'm was going to kill those two instead of bringing them back here.  
  
"Fine..." I said. Black Magician, and Black Magician girl smiled as the others smiled or nodded.  
  
"Here," Magician of Faith and Mystic Elf came forward and put something around my neck. I grabbed it with one of my claws and looked at it.  
  
It was a silver dragon ring. I looked at the two. Faith smiled. "It would help you keep yourself under control. I'm sure you'll get mad somewhere along the way and would try and reveale your true form."  
  
"That ring should glow that would mimic your emotions." Mystic added. I nodded.  
  
"So, i'm guessing i'm gonna be leaving as soon as possible?"  
  
Everyone nodded. "When ever your ready." Celtic said.  
  
"Am I always?" I asked; chuckling. Some of the other monster chuckled along with me or smiled. I sighed and closed my eyes. "I'm ready."  
  
I heard Obelisk voice fill me head as I empty out my mind. Insturction of what to do and to be careful. I nodded to let him know I was listening.  
  
"And the most important thing, Divine. Don't let Yuugi and Yami-sama know who you really are. No matter how hard it is to keep from telling them the truth."  
  
I nodded once more, before everything went black.  
Kitsune:Now that you read it! Review!!! ^^  
  
Jounouchi:Yeah! I too, would like to know what happens! *looks at Kitsune* Write faster!! Come on!!  
  
Kitsune:You don't plug it. I'm gonna send this to everyone. *holds up a tape*  
  
Jounouchi:Oo!?? Whats dat??  
  
Kitsune:A tape that my dear friend, Robyn let me borrow. *smiles*  
  
Seto:But what is it?  
  
Kitsune:Oh! Wouldn't you like to know...*grins*  
  
S&J:.........  
  
Kitsune:Fine! Its Jounouchi stripping from a dare he got and you groping him when you got a little toooooo cloose! ^^ Had more to drink, i'll say.  
  
J&S:O.O!! GIVE IT HERE!!!!!!   
  
Kitsune:Iie! *hugs the tape close to her* I'm gonna hang on to it! ^^  
  
Seto:YOUR DEAD KITSUUUUUUUNE!!!!!!!! *chases her*  
  
Jounouchi:Not after I get her first!!! *chases after her too* 


End file.
